In general, image data is encoded by using a codec according to predetermined data compression standards such as Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) standards, and then stored in an image storage medium as a bitstream or transmitted via a communication channel.
An example of a video compression method to appropriately adjust an amount of information and transmit the information according to various communication networks and terminals is scalable video coding (SVC). SVC provides a video encoding method whereby services may be adaptively provided to various transmission networks and various reception terminals via a single video stream.
In addition, three-dimensional multimedia devices and three-dimensional multimedia contents have recently been distributed, and a multiview video coding technique for three-dimensional video coding is being widely spread.
According to SVC or multiview video coding according to the conventional art, a video is encoded by using a limited encoding method based on a macroblock of a predetermined size.